Existing vehicles are configured to communicate with other vehicles via vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) technology and to communicate with servers via vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) technology. Existing vehicles are thus V2X capable, meaning that they are capable of V2V and V2I communication. Existing vehicles are configured to generate driving outcomes based on sensed events. A new communication protocol is needed to relay sensed events between servers and between vehicles via V2X.